


Honesty

by Dee_Laundry



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-18
Updated: 2008-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Laundry/pseuds/Dee_Laundry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Closing some circles after the events of episode 5-4, "Birthmarks." (Spoilers to that point.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honesty

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://mer-duff.livejournal.com/profile)[**mer_duff**](http://mer-duff.livejournal.com/) on her birthday. Dialogue only. Thanks to [](http://hibernia1.livejournal.com/profile)[**hibernia1**](http://hibernia1.livejournal.com/) for prompting this.

So we're friends again?

Yeah.

OK. You know it was a total dick statement when you said we were never friends.

It was?

Yeah. _Total_ dick. After everything I did for you about Amber.

Everything you did? You mean harassing her, hassling her, trying to break us up?

I mean running around for two days with a cracked skull trying to save her life. I mean sticking electrodes in my brain to satisfy your damn curiosity.

Oh. House... fuck, I didn't think about it that way.

No, you didn't. You never do.

Fuck!

Spend two months going through her file trying to find the flaw in my medicine, then have the nerve to say I was never your friend.

Jesus, House. Christ. I didn't -- Huh. I was going to say, 'I didn't mean it,' but yeah, I did mean it at the time. I was just... wrong. Looking at an incomplete picture.

You do that a lot.

Fuck.

You gonna apologize?

I'm sorry, House. I'm sorry for not recognizing and acknowledging what you did for me.

Good.

You gonna apologize?

For what?

Harassing Amber, trying to break us up, almost costing me my job twice, getting all my assets seized?

I apologized for the Tritter shit.

You apologized for blaming me for the Tritter shit; you didn't actually apologize for getting me sucked into the Tritter shit. Or for getting yourself mired in the Tritter shit.

Why would I have to apologize to you for getting myself in trouble?

Because I care about you, you dumb shit! Because it hurts me when you hurt yourself!

Oh. I just think you're pathetic when you hurt yourself.

Yeah, I got that.

Wilson?

Yeah?

I'm sorry.

You sure are. Pathetic, even.

Fuck you.

Fuck you too. Let's go have dinner.

Give me some drugs so I can tell you I love you.

I love you too, dumbass.


End file.
